herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Jacobs
Robert Jacobs is the protagonist of the 2011 FPS videogame, Homefront. He is a pilot of USMC-turned-fighter of Resistance that fought against the Korean People's Army occupying the Western half of the United States of America. Like Ethan Brady in Homefront: The Revolution, he doesn't speak at all. Overview Prior to war Before the Korean-American war, Robert Jacobs serves the United States Marine Corps as a soldier then a helicopter pilot. However the government began cutting its budget, forcing Jacobs to retire. Despite that, Jacobs admitted that his job was dull, given that the military had been mostly inactive because of the economic recession, and had planned to retire earlier. After that, Jacobs had worked for several odd jobs in his home in Montrose, Colorado. On January 14, 2024, the day before EMP attack by the Greater Korean Republic, Jacobs traveled to Los Angeles for a job posting at the GKR's consulate office he saw advertised, even though he hated the Koreans. There, he was curious upon seeing Saint Lorenzo show at the L.A. Arena but was persuaded not to by journalist, Ben Walker. Jacobs goes home at Montrose, Colorado when the GKR uses an EMP attack. Joining the Resistance By 2027, Jacobs was arrested from his make-shift home in Montrose by the Korean People's Army for being unable to enlist the Korean occupational forces, and is taken on a prison bus to a re-education camp in Alaska. However after the KPA commiting a mass and atrocious arrest, he was rescued by Connor Morgan and Rianna hitting the bus with a truck which causes it flip over. Jacobs is taken to safety by Connor and Rianna is forced to join the Resistance after killing Korean Military Policemen by proxy. The next day, in the hideout of the Resistance, Oasis, Jacobs is given the task to help the Resistance as their helicopter pilot in order to obtain and defend jet fuel they stole from the KPA to aid the United States Armed Forces to counterattack the KPA in San Francisco. Jacobs is properly introduced to Resistance leader, Boone Karlson. Jacobs, Boone, Connor and Hopper Lee goes beyond the Oasis to retrieve tracking beacons to plant fuel truck, allowing them to trace it to a convoy that is to be captured. After this, Jacobs, Connor, Hopper and Rianna returned to the Oasis, but they were shocked upon seeing everyone dead (including Boone) at the hand of the KPA. After an intense fight, the quator witnessed witnessed the Koreans bombing and burning houses in Montrose as retribution for the Resistance's actions on the night before. Jacobs had no choice but to destroy a C4-filled Goliath to break a border-wall surrounding Montrose, built by the KPA and Jacobs and the other Resistance fighters left Montrose via KPA Humvee to a Survivalist camp. After the Survivalists learned that Boone died at the hand of the Koreans, the Survivalists rejected their deal of getting the chopper, and instead they tried to abuse Rianna sexually and enslave or kill Hopper for his Korean ancestry, but they were killed by them and Connor along with The Captain. The quartor succesfully got the chopper to find and hijack three targeted KPA fuel tankers to San Francisco. While the Resistance fights at the side of the USAF against the KPA at the Golden Gate Bridge, Jacobs rides on the Humvee turret, and later he managed to destroy the enemy Goliath by shooting an oil truck next to it, but this caused their vehicle to crash just as Korean reinforcements were advancing upon them. Unable for the U.S. Air Force identify the enemy targets, Connor took his own life by signaling their target with a flare to destroy the Korean convoy. Jacobs survived the explosion and the Americans proceeded with their assault in San Francisco. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Retired Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:War Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Chosen One Category:Important Category:Defectors